


Cold dawn

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Headcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: Сухие ветки хрустели под тяжелыми сапогами, нарушая тишину мертвого леса, погрузившегося за несколько часов в непроглядную тьму, кишащую различными тварями. Эта ночь обещала быть холодной для всех – впервые в жизни высшие эльфы остались без теплого крова и без магии, которая питала их все эти годы.





	Cold dawn

Сухие ветки хрустели под тяжелыми сапогами, нарушая тишину мертвого леса, погрузившегося за несколько часов в непроглядную тьму, кишащую различными тварями. Эта ночь обещала быть холодной для всех – впервые в жизни высшие эльфы остались без теплого крова и без магии, которая питала их все эти годы. Никто в лагере не поднимал лишнего шума; следопыт лишь слышал, как выжившие гремят посудой в ожидании пищи, затрагивая в разговорах сегодняшнее падение и скорбя по погибшим воинам, отдавшим жизни ради защиты Солнечного Колодца. Лор'темар и сам чувствовал в своей душе невыносимую пустоту, от которой он явно не сможет избавиться до конца своей жизни – настолько велики были потери в этой битве, что эльф до сих пор отказывался верить, что это не сон. От очередных мрачных мыслей его отвлек неестественный хруст под ногами. Приглядевшись единственным глазом, Терон заметил среди пожухлой листвы чью-то оторванную костяную руку с остатками постепенно гниющей плоти. 

Что должно было произойти, чтобы большая часть населения Лордерона превратилась в живых мертвецов, умеющих разве что убивать? Эльф до сих пор думал над этим вопросом, вспоминая целую армию, прошедшую по Лесу Вечной Песни и уничтожающую все, что попадалось им на пути. По слухам, их вел сам принц людского королевства, но Лор'темар с трудом переваривал такое, ведь все, что он слышал об Артасе, не могло сравниться даже с достижениями принца Кель'таса. 

Краем глаза уловив чей-то темный силуэт за ближайшим деревом, следопыт рефлекторно выхватил из поцарапанных ножен меч, который так и не успел вытереть от зловонной крови. Конечно, в лесу еще оставались прислужники рыцарей смерти, забытые или заблудившиеся во всеобщей суматохе вурдалаки и мертвецы, нападающие на все, что движется, вне зависимости от размеров и защиты. Услышав приглушенный рев, Терон вовремя увернулся от удара острых когтей, глубоко полоснувших кору некогда живого дерева и оставивших на ней кривые борозды. Выползший из темноты упырь ничем не отличался от тех, кого Лор'темар видел днем, поэтому следопыт, поборов отвращение, замахнулся мечом и рубанул по тонкой шее, лишив своего противника головы в тот момент, когда костлявые пальцы почти добрались до руки, сжимающей клинок. 

Мертвый человек продолжал издавать странные звуки даже тогда, когда спустя несколько секунд одним ударом подошвы высший эльф раздавил ему челюсть на тот случай, если череп с торчащими темными волосами решит укусить его за ногу. Вытерев вспотевший лоб, уставший в результате множества сражений следопыт двинулся в сторону лагеря, по дороге высматривая новых врагов, но, к его счастью, больше не показался ни один приспешник Плети, разорившей эти прекрасные места. 

До выставленных часовых Лор'темар из-за постоянного беспокойства добрался даже раньше, чем планировал. Рейнджеры мрачно кивнули ему в знак приветствия, пропустив собрата на территорию лагеря без всяких вопросов. Стащив с руки промокшую от чужой крови перчатку, Терон прислонился спиной к стволу дуба, переводя дыхание и пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету от костров. Запах жареного мяса не мог перебить смрада, царящего на всей территории Кель'таласа, и эльф с трудом стоял на ногах, глотая затхлый воздух и стараясь не упасть прямо тут, на глазах у остатков отряда следопытов. Заметив в толпе выживших жрецов Лиадрин, Лор'темар с трудом заставил себя оторваться от своей опоры, чтобы приблизиться к ухаживающей за раненными солдатами девушке. Ножны на его ремне странно брякали, сразу же привлекая к воину слишком много внимания, но Терон всячески заставлял себя не смотреть на солдат, чтобы не пугать их спешно наложенной на лицо повязкой, пропитавшейся кровью. Признаться, следопыт никогда не думал, что целительские навыки, полученные еще в юности, пригодятся ему при таких ужаснейших обстоятельствах, лишивших эльфов целого города, а его самого - глаза. Подозвав к себе молодую эльфийку, воин поджал губы, уловив в ее взгляде неподдельный страх, смешанный с беспокойством и разочарованием. 

Понимая, что никак не сможет поддержать ее, Лор'темар задал единственный вопрос, интересующий его с тех самых пор, как он два часа назад ушел на разведку, отправив своего лучшего друга в другую часть леса:

\- Халдарон еще не вернулся? 

Лиадрин отрицательно покачала головой. Взяв себя в руки, жрица вновь склонилась над умирающим от многочисленных ран солдатом, бормочущим что-то про семью и павшего короля. Эльфийка всячески старалась успокоить его, но защитник Солнечного Колодца никак не унимался, продолжая дергаться и рыдать, умоляя о том, чтобы девушка поскорее избавила его от страданий. Лор'темар, не желая наблюдать за мучениями метающегося по сухой листве мечника, отвернулся от него. Одного лишь упоминания убийства Анастериана Солнечного Скитальца хватило, чтобы Терон вновь начал проигрывать у себя в голове падение Луносвета под натиском мертвецов. 

\- Как ты держишься, Лиадрин? – тихо спросил он, садясь на землю рядом с сошедшим с ума солдатом. 

Жрица подняла на эльфа темные глаза, блестящие от слез в свете лагерных костров. На ее руках следопыт заметил запекшуюся кровь – кровь умирающих в ее присутствии воинов, которых Лиадрин отчаянно пыталась спасти от неминуемой смерти вместе с другими целителями. Прижав ладонь к горячему лбу обезумевшего бойца, эльфийка успокоила раненого поглаживаниями пальцев и тихими словами. Дождавшись, пока солдат умрет, Лиадрин вновь обратила внимание на пришедшего к ней мужчину. 

\- Еще немного – и я сорвусь, - призналась девушка, закрывая глаза погибшему воину. 

Лор'темар заметил на незащищенных руках эльфа несколько кровоточащих укусов. Местами плоть была выдрана чьими-то острыми клыками – то, что солдат прожил так долго, Терон посчитал настоящим чудом. 

\- Я до сих пор слышу крики умирающих, - для следопыта его собственный голос показался слишком охрипшим. – Когда смолк боевой рог, я… я испугался.  
Лиадрин понимающе кивнула: 

\- Благодаря генералу мы спасли несколько десятков мирных жителей. Но при этом потеряли тысячи, - вздохнув, она подняла глаза к небу. – Свет покинул нас, Лор'темар. Он больше не вернется в эти земли. Нам остается лишь дождаться принца Келя и следовать его указаниям. 

\- Я не собираюсь бросать Кель'талас. Даже если нежить вернется сюда, я останусь здесь, пытаясь сохранить то, что еще можно спасти. 

Жрица ласково сжала его плечо, прикрытое куском дубленой кожи, оставшейся от богато украшенного наплечника. За свои доспехи Терон не переживал – это беспокоило его меньше всего. Даже меч, покрывшийся слизью, которую эльф замучается отскребать от своего клинка, казался Лор'темару пустяком по сравнению с той виной, которую он испытывал перед погибшим предводителем следопытов. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что не найдешь ее тела. 

Мягкий голос жрицы вернул эльфа в реальность. Он и сам понимал, что искать мертвую Сильвану было бесполезно – Менетил наверняка поднял ее и сделал одной из своих пешек в этой войне против живых. Скрипнув зубами, Лор'темар подавил в себе нарастающий приступ ярости – а вместе с ним и подступающую истерику. Генерал следопытов для многих жителей Луносвета была единственной надеждой, пока Артас не уничтожил ее отряд. Об этом Терон узнал только благодаря рейнджерам, которых Ветрокрылая посылала в город с темными вестями по мере приближения Плети к внутренним вратам столицы. Смерть Сильваны Лор'темар переживал труднее, чем потерю Солнечного Колодца и гибель короля. Он до сих пор помнил, как она одарила его доброжелательной улыбкой, когда накидывала на его спину плащ следопыта. Терон уже не пытался уйти от болезненных воспоминаний, понимая, что все его попытки столь же бесполезны, как и сегодняшняя оборона Луносвета. И пусть у него были разногласия с Сильваной насчет Натаноса, он действительно сожалел, что двух самых талантливых рейнджеров Кель'таласа сейчас нет рядом с ним. И если судьбу Ветрокрылой Лор’темар знал наверняка, то о том, где в данный момент находится Маррис, уехавший защищать дом, он и думать не хотел, полагая, что друг Сильваны пополнил эти ряды намного раньше. 

\- Сколько нетронутых тел вы смогли найти? – осмелился задать вопрос следопыт. 

Как и ожидалось, лицо Лиадрин исказилось от невыносимой душевной боли: 

\- Нетронутых - ни одного. Зато тех, чьи трупы рыцарь метал в наши стены с помощью своих ужасных катапульт… 

\- А женщины и дети? Тех, кого должны были увести подальше отсюда? 

\- Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них смог выбраться, - сглотнув, Лиадрин неуверенно протянула руку к перевязанной голове светловолосого эльфа. – Можно я посмотрю? 

Следопыт, не привыкший к женским прикосновениям, вздрогнул, когда теплые пальцы Лиадрин, особенно согревающие в столь тяжелое время, начали разматывать окровавленные бинты, которые уже успели прилипнуть к засыхающей ране. Пару раз Терон чуть не вскрикнул от боли, но стоило эльфийке наконец избавить его от надоевшей повязки, как следопыт почувствовал сильное жжение в области глаза, которым он больше ничего не видел. Прижав к щеке руку, Лор’темар нащупал уродливый шрам, оставленный клинком восставшего эльфийского стражника. Кровь продолжала сочиться из раны даже спустя несколько часов после битвы; Лиадрин, прижав палец к порезу, помрачнела. 

\- Рану нужно промыть. 

Лор’темар внезапно схватил ее за запястье, отстраняя тонкую женскую руку от себя. Лиадрин встретилась непонимающим взглядом с его единственным темно-карим глазом. Следопыт не отвернулся. 

\- У нас почти не осталось чистой воды, - пояснил он, рукой указывая куда-то в сторону разрушенного города. – Пить из реки сейчас опасно. К завтрашнему вечеру ни еды, ни воды не останется. А еще это болезненное ощущение в голове… Оно убивает нас, Лиадрин. 

Жрица, как понял Терон по ее потерянному взгляду, тоже испытывала это чувство, давящее на всех оставшихся в живых эльфов. Без Солнечного Колодца жизнь кель’дорай становилась не просто невыносимой – она казалась невозможной. Лор’темар не испытывал ничего, кроме желания отомстить. Принц Лордерона, называемый в обществе эльфов Королем Мертвых, лишил их всего – дома, правителя, армии, смысла самого существования. И все же что-то подсказывало эльфу, что тот всадник просто возглавлял атаку, а не руководил полноценной армией мертвецов. 

Дотронувшись до пореза на лице, Терон, почувствовав липкую кровь, смешанную с грязью, вынужден был признать, что Лиадрин права и что рану нужно обработать немедленно, без каких-либо колебаний. Со вздохом потянувшись к поясу, следопыт отвязал от ремня болтающуюся флягу с остатками чистой воды – того самого ресурса, которого жителям Луносвета не хватало с самого начала их выживания. 

\- Надеюсь, Халдарон вернется с хорошими вестями, - пробормотал он, откупоривая пробку и сухими губами припадая к горлу небольшой бутыли, обшитой кожей. Сделав один глоток, Терон не без сожаления усилием воли заставил себя отстраниться от питья. – Может, хоть кому-нибудь удалось выжить в этом хаосе. 

Лиадрин лишь молча приняла флягу у него из рук, не зная, какого ответа ждет от нее следопыт. Впрочем, разговаривать у Лор’темара не было никакого желания. Устроившись поудобней и попытавшись расслабиться, он позволил жрице приступить к малоприятной и болезненной процедуре, все еще сожалея о том, что не смог спасти своего генерала. 

 

\- Ты действительно хочешь принять человека в ряды следопытов? 

Когда Лор’темар впервые услышал эту новость от Халдарона, он не поверил своим ушам. Почти все эльфы знали о способностях Натаноса Марриса; даже Солнечные Скитальцы были уведомлены о небывалых талантах лордеронца. И все же Терону не хотелось даже думать об этом. Еще ни один человек не становился следопытом Кель’Таласа. 

\- Натанос заслуживает быть нашим братом, - загадочно улыбнулась Сильвана. 

Этим вечером они прогуливались по садам Луносвета, решив перенести тренировку рейнджеров на следующий день. Небо уже давно окрасилось в нежно-розовые тона с примесью оранжевого оттенка; в деревьях о чем-то своем щебетали птицы. Приближающаяся ночь обещала быть спокойной. 

\- Ты уверена в этом? – Терон остановился на середине тропинки, вглядываясь в лицо своего командира. Не сказать, что они с Сильваной были близкими друзьями, но Ветрокрылая почти всегда прислушивалась к его мнению. – Я знаю, что он хорошо стреляет из лука… 

Эльфийка нахмурилась, скрестив руки на груди и грубо перебив его: 

\- Ты сомневаешься в моем решении, Лор’темар? 

 

«Ты сомневаешься в моем решении, Лор’темар?»

Всплывшая в сознании фраза заставила эльфа поморщиться из-за болезненных воспоминаний. Устало протерев свой уцелевший глаз, проснувшийся Терон коснулся рукой нового бинта, пропитанного травяной мазью. Похоже, Лиадрин не только промыла и обработала его рану, но и наложила другую повязку. За это Лор’темар был крайне благодарен ей. Осмотревшись по сторонам, следопыт не нашел жрицы рядом - наверное, она ушла в другую часть лагеря, чтобы помогать остальным. Сумерки начали только-только отступать, и светлые вкрапления на небе предзнаменовали начало нового дня. 

Терон приподнялся с земли, разминая затекшие плечи. Он пытался выкинуть из головы мысли о Сильване, но все было тщетно. Предводительница следопытов умерла страшной смертью, и Лор’темар ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

\- Проснулся? 

Голос Халдарона на какую-то долю секунды вывел его из мрачного состояния. Заметив своего друга неподалеку, Терон направился к нему, надеясь, что лейтенант следопытов расскажет хоть что-нибудь.

В голове у него созрело множество вопросов, на которые Лор’темару хотелось узнать ответ как можно скорее. 

\- Ану белорэ дела’на, - Халдарон приветливо улыбнулся, вороша палкой догорающий в костре хворост. - Рад видеть тебя, друг. Наконец-то мы можем нормально поговорить. 

\- Если бы ты не подоспел вовремя, меня бы уже не было в живых. Так что это твои заслуги. 

Восставший из мертвых стражник, полоснувший его искусным клинком по голове, был одним из лучших бойцов в отряде Лор’темара. Эльф, знающий всех своих воинов, с трудом переживал их потерю – еще больнее было осознавать тот факт, что теперь многие защитники Кель’таласа пополнили ряды армии Рыцаря Смерти, Артаса, о котором Терон за последние недели слышал чаще, чем об остальных людях. Именно Халдарон и спас следопыта в том лесу. Если бы не стрела, выпущенная из лука лейтенанта, Лор’темар бы давно стал ходячим трупом.

Опустившись рядом с лучшим другом, беловолосый эльф ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. Судя по мрачному выражению лица Халдарона, хороших вестей ждать не стоило. 

\- Все мертвы, - пробормотал лейтенант, чуть понизив голос. – Мы не нашли никого.

Этого Терон и боялся услышать.

\- А тело Сильваны? 

Халдарон Светлое Крыло отрицательно покачал головой, поджав тонкие губы. Мысли о том, что мертвые забрали ее с собой, отдавались горечью где-то в сердце у обоих следопытов. Пусть Сильвана и славилась своей высокомерностью, генерал из нее и вправду был отличный. 

\- Мы видели, как эти твари увозили ее тело на труповозке. 

Лор’темар, сжав кулаки, ничего ему не ответил. Никак не мог поверить в то, что сегодня они потеряли не только город. Десятки опытных рейнджеров, тех самых следопытов, которых Терон часто тренировал вместе с Сильваной, пали в этой чудовищной бойне. 

Спустя минуту Халдарон прервал тревожную тишину, внезапно начавшую раздражать эльфа из-за вновь нахлынувших воспоминаний: 

\- У меня есть к тебе несколько вопросов, - молодой следопыт, отвязав от пояса флягу с остатками красного сухого вина, протянул ее близкому другу. Лор’темар усмехнулся – из них двоих самым предусмотрительным всегда был именно Халдарон. – Есть вещи, которые стоит обсудить прямо сейчас. 

Терон, у которого знатно пересохло в горле после сна, сделал большой глоток, а затем, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, вернул флягу владельцу, прижавшись спиной к старому дереву. 

\- Ну, давай, - кивнул одноглазый эльф, положив руку на рукоять своего меча. – Спрашивай, времени у нас более чем достаточно.


End file.
